


Infernis

by OperationFCC



Series: Sheith Month Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hades Prompt, Little bit of angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: For Sheith Month.  Prompt #2: Hades.





	Infernis

Keith glanced up from his book when the door to the bunker slid open, an exhausted Shiro dragging his feet across the floor as he made his way inside.  A small, sympathetic smile pulled at Keith’s lips as he greeted him, “Hey.  Damn, you looked wiped.”

Shiro’s mouth fell agape as the fatigue drew a deep yawn from his lungs.  He dropped onto the bed and wriggled himself closer to Keith until he was snug against him, resting his head comfortably on his chest, arm draped over his stomach.  “So.. wiped,” he sighed as he fought against his heavy eyelids.  “Flight simulation… after flight simulation… test after test after  _ test _ .”

“They want to make sure you’re prepared,” Keith reminded him, stroking a gentle hand through hair.  “I mean, you’re being shot into space in a month.  Or have you forgotten?”

Shiro answered with an unintelligible mumble before taking a quick peek up at Keith’s book, raising an eyebrow at the distinctly grecian vase illustrated on the cover.  “Greek mythology?”

“It’s interesting,” the younger man said with a shrug as he turned a page, and after a brief moment of reading in silence, an intrigued “hmm” sounded from his lips.  “Did you know ‘Kerberos’ is Greek for ‘Cerberus’’?”  He felt Shiro’s head give a small shake.  “Pretty cool, since Pluto is Hades and all.  Hey, it’s kinda like you’re conquering the beast, huh?”

Shiro chuckled but otherwise remained quiet as his body began to relax against Keith’s.

“Alright, alright, I’ll let you sleep,” Keith whispered, kissing the top of his head before returning to his book.

_ Cerberus (Kerberos in Greek), a monstrous three-headed dog, guards the gates of the Underworld, where it allows the dead to enter but permits none to leave. _

An inexplicable chill erupted down Keith’s spine as the words scrolled through his mind, his chest tightening with sudden apprehension.  He closed his eyes and focused on breathing steadily, burying the worries that had been plaguing him the moment he found out Shiro was chosen for the Kerberos mission.  After a moment, he shook his head, letting out a soft scoff as he set the book down on his nightstand and killed the lamplight.  He was being ridiculous.  There was nothing to worry about; everything was going to be fine.

Still, as he settled into bed, he pulled Shiro closer against him, hugging him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr :)
> 
> username: sword-and-sheith


End file.
